


I love you,... son

by Firefox_Gapples



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ ), Angry Wilbur Soot, DadSchlatt, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firefox_Gapples/pseuds/Firefox_Gapples
Summary: I don’t really have a summary for this
Relationships: Jschlatt & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43





	I love you,... son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First chapter pog ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of this chapter is going to be in Tommy’s POV ( ˊ̱˂˃ˋ̱ )

I was waking though L’manburg before the election results came in and that’s when I saw jschlatt talking to Quackity 

“how are you guys doing” I asked them. They turned and looked at me like I was a crazy person “why are y’all lookin’ at me like that” I asked in confusion “how much did you hear” jschlatt asked in a agitated tone “wow calm I just got here” I could hear him sigh in relief as I left I said “hope you win” in a caring tone.

the truth is I never really cared much for power and always wanted to be somewhere where I can be a child and not having to be in wars. I kept waking even though I heard Quackity following me asking me what I meant by ‘hope you win’ but I just ignore him and kept walking until I got to my house so I can get ready for the election I never wanted so I just put on my regular black suit nothing special.  
  


as I left my house I saw that Quackity was still there but he had his suit on ‘so he actually changed’ I thought to myself and I noticed that jschlatt was there too but once again I ignored them. I can still hear Quackity yelling at me as I walked to the podium. I heard jschlatt talk to Quackity and I heard them go silent which was nice.

i saw Wilbur in his stupid fake glasses at the podium about to announce the election results. But of course I knew that Schlatt2020 would win due to the fact that I casted fake votes for him because I didn’t want L’manburg to have a corrupt leader like Wilbur. Yeah I said it. Wilbur may act like a nice guy when he is around other people but he is actually a huge prick. I was about to step off the podium but then I heard Wilbur announce something “but since I found out **Tommy** has been casting votes for Schlatt I think that Tommy should be his Vice President” I stood still as a heard Schlatt laugh like a mad man and wall over to me.

than I heard him whisper something into my ear “thanks kid, I guess I owe you one” just like before I just stood there not moving an inch. But then I felt jschlatt pull me to his side snapping me out of my trance. “Well that was easy wasn’t it, Tommy?” “I guess so, Schlatt” I said back to him that actually put a grin on his face and I smiled back at him. I actually felt happy for once. So Quackity pushed Wilbur off the podium and into the water and I gigged and I saw him complain about getting wet and was cussing Quackity out and all Quackity said was “oops” which made me laugh even harder and the laugh transferred to Schlatt making him laugh about as hard as me. We were both holding our stomachs and Schlatt held onto the podium trying not to fall over laughing but as soon as the laughs stopped we were so out of breathe.

we needed a few minutes to catch a breather but as soon as we caught our breathes Schlatt yelled into his microphone “WilburSoot is hear by no longer a citizen of L’manburg, SO I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE!”. I started to cry the tears that I’ve held for many years and ran to hug the old goat and to my surprise he hugged me back to we just stood there for a little bit as we left for our houses. As soon as we said our farewells I gave him another hug and wandered off to my house and as soon as I got home I changed out of my clothes and went to bed just begging for the new day to come so I could see Schlatt again.


End file.
